The 17th Disaster
by Carbonated Monkey
Summary: Jen is turning 17 soon, leaving everyone behind, a story about romance, comedy, and action in the 6teen lives.
1. Chapter 1

The 17th disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 6teen characters.

Plot: It's Jen's 17th birthday, they all knew this would come, but now the group won't be the 4 16teeners.

Ch.1

Jen rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of bed. She glanced at the clock mounted on her wall. "8:30, 8:30, 8:30." She mumbled to herself repeatedly. "8:30!" She yelled, she had to be at the Penalty Box in half an hour for an early opening time. She slid off her pajamas, and she picked out the usual white blue stripe skirt. She dove into her laundry pile picking up her Penalty Box t-shirt. She slid it on and ran into the bathroom. She ran her blue brush through her light brown hair and flew down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the usual taxi number but really fast.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Alfred, it's me Jen, I need you down here in five minutes." Jen said biting her lip.

"Righto, be right there." The voice said. The phone gave out that long tone when someone hangs up. Jen sighed as she grabbed a granola bar for the taxi; she shoved it into her back pack as she looked out the window. Approaching her house was the yellow and red taxi.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Jen yelled running out of the door and literally flying into the taxi. She scrambled to get her seat belt on. "OK Alfred, hurry! I can't be late." She said politely, and with that the car sped off. Jen reached into her bag and pulled the granola bar out, the granola met her mouth as her teeth sunk into it. She polished it off before they reached the mall, Jen smiled as her hand dove into her bag slipping out a fiver. She handed it to Alfred and exited the car. She glanced at her watch. "8:55!" She yelled running into the mall. She ran down the halls as she reached the Penalty Box. She stepped in and sighed. She wasn't late. "I'm here!" She yelled catching her breath.

"Good." The coach yelled.

"Why did I have to be here so early?" She asked.

"For my son's party. He is turning 17 today." The coach said as he appeared from behind the counter. Jen paused.

"17th?" She peeped quietly.

"Yes Jen, 17th." The coach repeated. Jen smiled, but it was more like a grimace. "You alright Jen?" The coach asked.

"Yes coach." She said smiling, and trying to keep a straight face. Her mind was set on her 17th birthday next Wednesday. "I knew I wouldn't be 16 forever." She mumbled scuffing her shoes. "So how many people are going to be here?" Jen asked.

"The whole Penalty Box staff, and some relatives." The coach said. "Why?" He asked Jen curiously.

"Oh, well how many people exactly are going to be here?" She asked nervously.

"17." Coach replied simply. Jen nodded and smiled.

"17." She mumbled lowly. That was just the number she didn't want to here. It was the number she was trying to avoid all her life.

"Jen, can you put up some streamers?" The coach asked throwing them to her. The streamers ended up hitting her in the face.

"Ow, sure I'll hang them." She said referring to his previous question. She bent down and picked them up and walked over to some racks and decorated the silver metal with blue and black streamers. An hour passed and Jen finally finished decorating. "Coach, I'm done." Jen said sighing as she yawned from exhaustion.

"Good now you can hang this banner up." The coach said handing her a banner with a big 17 on it.

"Ugh." She mumbled as she took the banner, she completely forgot about her birthday, now this banner reminded her. She stepped on the step ladder and pinned one side by the shoes, and the other side by the jerseys. "Done." She said to the coach

"Good work, now you can take a break." The coach said. Jen smiled as she walked out to the lemon. Caitlin as usual sat there flipping through magazines.

"Cait!" Jen yelled. Caitlin's blond head looked at Jen. She smiled slipping out of the lemon.

"Hey Jen, where have you been all morning?" She asked hugging her.

"In a nightmare." Jen said returning the hug. Caitlin looked at her and smiled.

"Another cute boy got employed at the P-Box?" Caitlin asked. Jen rolled her eyes letting out a slight chuckle.

"No, worse. The coach's son is turning 17 today, and I was hanging all these things that said 17 on them, it reminded me on how much I'm not looking for to my birthday next Wednesday." Jen said sitting down.

"Oh my gosh Jen, I totally forgot about your birthday!" Caitlin exclaimed. Jen smiled smugly. "Now we won't be the 4 6teeners, we will be the 3 6teeners and the old fart!" Caitlin exclaimed in panic.

"Well that is one of the perks of being the oldest." Jen said sarcastically. Caitlin grimaced.

"I don't want to be the 3 6teeners and the old fart." Caitlin said panicking.

"Yeah, and I especially don't want to be the old fart!" Jen exclaimed banging her head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jen stopped banging her head on the table as she heard Jonesy's voice. She perked up as she stood up and dragged Caitlin aside. "Caitlin Jonesy can't know." She briefed her.

"Why Jen?" Caitlin asked eyeing her curiously. She had been acting strange about this birthday thing.

"Knowing Jonesy he will tell everyone in the mall that I have entered 'those years'." Jen said annoyed. Caitlin nodded. "Also, don't tell Jude or Wyatt because they have a habit of telling Jonesy stuff. Don't tell Nikki either." Jen briefed again.

"OK, I get it. I will keep it to myself." Caitlin said pretending to zip her mouth closed. She turned her hand at the end of her lip line and through it back pretending to throw away the key. Jen smiled as her and Cait quickly got back to their current positions.

"Hey Jen, hey Cait." Jonesy said sitting down in an empty chair beside Jen. Jen smiled a bit.

"Hey tiger, how is the job hunting thing going?" Jen asked as if nothing was wrong. Jonesy leaned back on the chair.

"Yep, it's going sweet." He said as the chair tipped on its back legs. He leaned back farther and chair collapsed on the floor bringing him down.

"You OK?" Jen asked laughing. Jonesy popped in embarrassment. Jen laughed some more.

"I'm fine, I'm cool." He said standing the chair back up and flopping down on it. Jen looked down at her watch.

"Darn, I have to go for about 2 hours, tell Jude, Nikki and Wyatt to meet me here at 12:00 PM OK Jonesy?" Jen said. Jonesy nodded.

"Go have some fun with coach's son." Jonesy said laughing. Jen whirled around.

"What?" She asked in rage. Jonesy melted in his chair. "Jonesy! You know Cory and I broke up! How dare you bring him up" She exclaimed. Jonesy stared blankly at Jen as fire seemed to rage up her eyes.

"Sorry Jen, I thought you were over him." Jonesy said melting farther. Jen sighed. She calmed herself down as she silently counted to ten several times.

"It's OK." She said sighing. Jonesy nodded as he watched Jen walk into the Penalty Box.

Jen looked at everyone as she entered. "Coach? Did I miss something?" She yelled.

"No!" He yelled back again popping up from behind the counter.

"Is Cory here?" Jen asked. Coach shook his head.

"No, he will be here any minute now." The coach commented. Jen nodded as she sat down beside the cake. It wasn't fancy; it was a football field with fake goals and each side, candy bleachers and a big 3D cake football in the middle. She smiled as she saw a bit of cake uncovered by the icing.

"Mmm, chocolate with white icing." She said smiling. She ran her finger along some excess icing and licked it off. Her hazel eyes were brought to attention of people clapping and a muscular 17 year old entered. She sighed as she wished she never broke up with him. He flicked his dyed blonde hair out of his eyes, he now had a cute shag instead of the stiff short hair cut he had before. Jen smiled as the female staff sighed as he passed them, how she wished she could have another chance. He passed Jen and caught her in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Hi Jen." Cory said shyly. "It's too bad I'm 17, it would seem not right to date now that I'm older than you." Cory said looming over her. Jen smiled.

"Hap-p-p-p-p-py B-day C-c-c-c-cory." She managed to peep out. She still had feelings for him, and he looked just so cute. He eyed her curiously as he pulled a stool up and sat beside her.

"Jen listen. I like you and you like me, so if you really want to go back out it's cool." He said patiently waiting for her reply.

Jen blushed as she buried her face in her hands. "I'll give you my answer after lunch." She said to him. Cory smiled, he stood up as he once again loomed over her.

"Cool, see you later Jen." He said winking. He turned bright red again and she slumped down in the chair. She stood up and walked back out to the food court and practically fainted on The Squeeze's counter.

"Good party?" Caitlin asked. Jen looked at Cait weepy eyed.

"Oh Cait, I can't decide anything today." She said her head curled up in her arms. Caitlin eyed Jen.

"Aww, sweetie." Caitlin said popping out and hugging Jen. Jen sobbed. Caitlin looked at Jen as her eyes came into contact with hers. "What's bugging you?" Caitlin asked. Jen looked up.

"I'm just so confused." She sobbed. "Cory asked me out, but I don't know how I feel about him." Jen said sobbing. Caitlin looked at him in a befuddled manner.

"You must be PMSing, you have never been upset about choosing to go out with someone or not." Caitlin said looking at her. Jen raised her head.

"You know what! Your right. It must be that darn 17 curse." Jen said whipping the mascara that ran down her cheeks. "I'm going to say yes." Jen said proudly. "Cait, come with me to put on make-up." Jen said dragging her to the washroom. Cait blinked.

"OK, first the mascara, then the eyeliner, then the eye shadow, the blush and finally the lip-gloss… Done." Caitlin said proudly. Jen looked in the mirror in astonishment.

"Cait! I look like a poached zucchini!" Jen yelled horrified at her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The 17th Disaster

Ch. 3

Nikki approached the lemon. "Who's the new girl?" Nikki asked not knowing it was Jen. Jen sat down wiping the make-up off.

"It's me Jen." She said solemnly. Nikki stepped back.

"I know it's your 17th birthday and all next Wednesday but you don't have to look like an old granny." Nikki said sitting down beside her. Jen glanced up.

"How did you know?" She asked annoyed. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"OK, so I'm not that organized but I keep track of all my friends birthdays." Nikki commented showing her the little day calendar. Jen nodded. She turned her head in the sound of Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt talking.

"Hey guys." She said smiling. They all sat down at the table.

"So what was so urgent, are you worried about turning 17 next Wednesday?" Jude asked curiously and cautiously. Jen looked at him with huge Hazel eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked in a tense ton. Jude looked at Jen weirdly.

"Dudette, even if you are a girl, I keep track of all my friends big days." Jude said in his normal manner. Jen grimaced.

"Now you guys know too." She said rolling her eyes. Jonesy looked at Wyatt.

"Well we already knew, we just didn't say anything, because we know how mad you get when we say anything about your age." Jonesy said.

"And besides it isn't that bad turning 17, it shows maturity and strength." Wyatt said comforting Jen. Jen flashed him a crisp smiled.

"Well first of all, about that emergency meeting here, I needed to ask everyone a question. Cory asked me out again should I go out with him?" Jen asked.

"You mean the girl guy?" Wyatt asked. "Sure why not, everyone deserves a second chance." He suggested.

"No way Jen, you will end up having a miserable time, he is a girl guy Jen, a girl guy." Jonesy said ready to explode. Jen nodded.

"But if you met him again you would think he was burly now. He looks like that one muscular guy up in Abercrombie Finch." Jen said dreamily. Caitlin squealed.

"You have good taste in guys Jen!" Caitlin exclaimed. Jen rolled her eyes.

"So should I, or should I not say yes?" Jen asked confused. The group looked at each other as they talked.

"Majority rules you should." Jonesy declared.

"Wow, first time you ever used Majority rules." Jen said nodding and letting a slight laugh out. "When there are girls you only count the ones with the bigger breast size." She commented again. "So, I will go ask him out." She said walking back to the P-box.

"Hey Jen, so do you have an answer?" Cory asked walking back up to her. Jen blushed and looked down.

"Yea, yes I do." She said smiling. Cory nodded.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a yes." She said nodding professionally. Cory flashed her a quick smile.

"Great." He said taking her hand. Jen smiled and blushed as people talked about her among the crowds.


	4. Chapter 4

The 17th Disaster

Ch.4

Cory led Jen out of the Penalty Box. "So where should we go?" Jen asked scuffing her shoes, her face turned red.

"Well where ever you want to go." She said flashing him a smile. Cory nodded, his eyes scanned the place.

"Lets go see my friends." Jen suggested.

"Sure why not." He said. He was still astonished that she said yes. They continued to lock hands as they approached the giant lemon.

"Hey guys remember Cory?" Jen questioned. Everyone nodded and said 'Yea.'

'Man, why did I say she should go out with him?' Jude asked himself looking at Jen and Cory. 'She's so pretty.' He thought again. For some reason Jude had just grown to have a crush on Jen.

"Why don't you two sit?" Wyatt suggested. Jen looked at Cory to see if he would say yes or no.

"Actually I was going to back to my party, see you all later. Bye Jen." He said kissing Jen's cheek and waving to the others.

"Jen get over here." Caitlin said pissed off. Jen cocked her head and walked over to the Squeeze.

"Cait what's up?" She asked resting on the counter. Her red-ish brown-ish hair draped down over her shoulders.

"OK, Cory is cute and all, but he only cares about himself!" Caitlin exclaimed. Jen cocked her head as she was befuddled by Caitlin's sudden out burst.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Did you see how he was checking his nails when he kissed you, and he didn't invite you back to his party. I say you dump him before he dumps you!" Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, for once in my life before my birthday I'm happy. So what if he checked his nails when he kissed me, guys are allowed to do that." Jen said. Cait rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Caitlin commented.

"Aww, Caitlin you always watch out for me." Jen said hugging her over the counter.

'I wish she would have taken Caitlin's advice, I get bad vibes from that dude. Plus I could have asked her out.' Comments stirred in Jude's head.

Sorry this Chapter was short, the others will be longer.


End file.
